


Christmas Market

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nico smells food, and he drags Jo with him to find the source of it.





	Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostambitions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostambitions/gifts).



Nico sniffed the air and Jo followed Nico’s gaze to the Christmas market down the alley.

“Please?” Nico fluttered his eyelashes, his mitten-clad hands clasped together as he grinned.

“Lead the way.” Jo stepped closer so that their noses were touching, Nico’s fluffy scarf making it hard for him to steal kisses.

Nico rushed through the snow, following his nose to a stall that sold real German bratwurst.

“Two, please.”

Nico pulled off his mittens, reaching out for the food.

He devoured the first one in just three bites, before turning his attention to Jo.

“I’ll share it with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
